Looking Glass
by FreeWolf5
Summary: "I am Ciel Phantomhive, flesh and blood now. But for our sake, you may call me… Oh this is a good one, how about Hyde? Funny yes? But how fitting, as I am your sinister side you so thoughtfully tried to lock up." It walked right up to the mirror and whispered to Ciel as the lord shook angrily.
1. Chapter 1

Third book I've decided to write.

This one is based on an evil side of Ciel that he foolishly unleashes. As the days pass by can Ciel's demon butler figure out how to save his real master or will he be forced to serve the hyde of Ciel forever.

Enjoy and comment with any questions or thoughts you may have.

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive twirled his ink pen in his hand and looked around the office for the hundredth time. No matter how many times he looked around he just couldn't find a good spot to put the vintage mirror he had bought at an auction.<p>

The mirror sat leaning against his desk; it had a an angel oak intertwined branch frame with golden engravings on some parts. The mirror itself was clean and polished so that when one would look upon it they would think it new.

Ciel got up and went around to the front of his desk to see the mirror. It was a bit taller than him but that was perfect if he wanted to see a full body image of himself.

He reached his hand out and traced his fingers along the branches of the frame, his fingertips dipping in the groves and trailing lightly over the gold engravings.

He looked straight at himself, his tousled navy blue hair covering one side of his face, the eyepatch just peeking through. His blue suit and knee high socks with little straps on them. He frowned at himself, his reflection copying him, then he stuck his tongue out and wiggled it, the reflection doing the same. He smiled happily in which the reflection copied that too, except this time it's smile grew large and demonic.

"What the-" Ciel back up away from the mirror however his reflection did not do the same. It stood there grinning at him, watching him.

"What is this?" Ciel looked angrily around him, trying to see if someone was playing a joke on him. When no one answered he turned back to the mirror.

"Who are you?" He demanded, keeping a small distance away.

"I am Ciel phantomhive." The reflection replied. Ciel slanted his eyes at the thing, it did indeed look exactly like him.

"No you are not, I am Ciel Phantomhive." The reflection nodded its head, its grin going back to a more human like structure.

"We are Ciel Phantomhive." It stated. Ciel looked bewildered for a moment but shook his head.

"You are mistaken, there cannot be two of me can there?" He asked himself but the reflection responded anyway.

"There cannot be two, we are one. I am the other you." It pressed a palm from inside the mirror, encouraging the real Ciel to press his too.

But the boy was wary, "What other me? I think I know myself pretty well to know there are not two of me."

The reflection shook his head, frustrated it said, "One Ciel, not two. I am you, the other you who is kept locked up inside here" The thing pointed to his heart. Ciel furrowed his brows and rubbed the area of his heart.

"How can you be locked up in here? It is not possible."

The reflection smiled sadly, "You are the one who keeps me locked up there, you won't let me leave or come out. It is quite lonely here…" The thing looked down at his palm still pressed against the glass.

"Then why are you in a mirror if you're here?" Ciel questioned while pointed to his own heart.

"This looking glass lets one look into their heart and see the feelings they have locked up inside. It is a mirror of truths." The thing eyed his surroundings.

"So you're a feeling. Not an actual person?" Ciel sighed and looked at the thing.

"Yes but I can become a person. If you help me…" It trailed off.

"Become a person, how so?" Ciel prodded for more information. The thing looked scared for a moment but went on anyway,

"I can become real. You can help me escape from the prison in your heart."

Ciel stared in awe of this, I could learn so much more from this fascinating thing- it's worth a shot right?

"Ok, but promise you'll teach me everything about this thing when you're an actual person."

The thing nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes of course I will! To free me is quite simple really, just press your palm to mine and our worlds will connect."

"Connect our worlds huh? Fascinating, truly." He reached out his hand and laid his palm against the glass, matching it perfectly up with the thing.

"Repeat after me; We Are One," Ciel repeated. "We Are Together." Repeats. "But We Are Now Separate." Repeats.

Their palms glowed and the thing smiled revealing pointed teeth, "Enjoy your stay Ciel!" It's hand went through the mirror and took hold of Ciel. With surprising strength it pulled the lord through mirror and jumped out itself. Ciel looked back at the thing, their places now swapped.

"What did you do!?" He shouted and pounding against the glass from inside.

The thing chuckled to itself, "You are such a fool, only a child would fall for that trick- connect our worlds? Become a real person!" It started to laugh uncontrollably, "I cannot become an entire person, no. I must become you! And look, now I am." It hugged itself and spun in a circle.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, flesh and blood now. But for our sake, you may call me… Oh this is a good one, how about Hyde? Funny yes? But how fitting, as I am your sinister side you so thoughtfully tried to lock up." It walked right up to the mirror and whispered to Ciel as the lord shook angrily.

"Just some advice but no one can hear or see you but me… Don't want to waste your energy although I don't know what you would ever use it for in there." Hyde spun and briskly walked to the exit of the office, "Food does sound quite nice, haven't eaten in forever"

With that is left the office with small Ciel banging furiously on the glass, his cries going unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter to the lovely Looking Glass**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and Hyde's run in's with the earl's servants**

**Dont forget to leave a review, keeps my motivated ya know *winks***

Ciel Phantomhive pounded furiously against the glass but his small fists held nothing against the mirror. Damn that thing! Damn Hyde… Damn Me!

"Ugh" Ciel hit the glass once more and slid down to the floor of the prison. He dragged his fingers across the glass, not even his prints would show.

"Stupid magic mirror" He muttered and gave up with a sigh. Ciel stared off into the black abyss of the mirror's prison until his eyes grew itchy and closed on their own account.

**Hyde's Adventure**

Hyde was nearly skipping the corridors as soon as he left Ciel. He traveled through the house, already have memorized the layout from being with the earl. His brisk pace quickly turned into a full sprint as he neared the entrance to the back yard. Without paying any attention to the things around him, Hyde slammed into something and bounced onto the floor.

"Ow, what in the bloody hell was that?" Hyde rubbed his head in attempt to ease the slight pain.

"Young Master! Oh I'm sorry- I really am! Are you alright?" Mey Rin sat with her legs sprawled on the floor and her glasses just barely hanging on the bridge of her nose.

Oh, one of our servants is it? Hyde smiled now, "No, pardon me. Please let me help you." Hyde got himself up and reached a hand to Mey Rin who looked up at him a wide eyes.

"Uh, oh yes. Thank you." She grabbed his hand and got back up. Adjusting her glasses she continued, "But young master, I must insist it was my own clumsy fault. Is there anything I can do to repay you for knocking you down?"

Hyde hid his devilish smile and instead replied with a voice of pure honey, "The payment of your body, your soul, and your all will be my suffice. Oh sinful cherry tree that only blooms when winter claws near…" Hyde had now drawn in closer to Mey Rin and was whispering close to her ear.

"Young Master…?" The maid backed up and grew bright red when his words were fully realized.

"I'm just joking, do not worry yourself. I thought a little joke would put us all in a good mood but it seems to have only made matters worse. I am sorry for causing any trouble." Hyde swiftly walked passed his maid and smiled wickedly as his back was to her. What fun she will be, quite pleasing. "The sinful cherry blossom-"

Hyde pushed open the french doors that led to the mansion's back garden and slipped outside into the cool air of the early winter.

He breathed in and let it out, forming a cloud of warm breath around his mouth. He spun around and ran to the edge of the marble deck railing. Looking down he saw garden with rose bushes that lacked their blossoms, trees that were thick with pine needles and the pathway with scattered leaves.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful!" He shouted to the sky and walked gracefully down the marble steps to the garden's pathway. The cold wind went straight through him, their frozen grasps reaching even his bones. He hugged himself but continued on, too enthralled with everything around him.

Once he reached the bottom step he took off running as fast as he could through the garden. He ran past the rose bushes, through the winding paths and came upon a fountain of an angel reaching for the sky.

He stopped right before it and got up on the fountains circular base to be closer to the statue.

He traced his finger along the angels limbs and up to it's detailed wings then to it's face. He paid careful attention to the single tear that was just at the edge of her eyes and to her round lips that formed a painful cry.

"Not even heaven will accept you huh?" He crawled up and draped himself on the angel's arms. "But you can always join me, and my kingdom in hell- of course you will have to wait until I'm done living up this life."

No one answered the impersonator of the earl, instead another frigid gust of wind rolled in.

"Young master? Are you here to see the pretty plants?"

Hyde snapped his eyes to stare at another of his servants that was carrying a bundle of chopped fire wood.

"The plants?" He responded bluntly. Finnian nervously shifted his bundle of wood.

"Yeah, no matter the season the plants are always fine to look at!" He said excitingly.

What a bothersome fool… "Is that right? Why are you carrying that wood- it certainly seems heavy." Hyde removed himself from the cold angel's embrace and got down to Finnian's height.

"Oh this?" Finny smiled, "Sebastian told me to chop some wood up for the fire so that you wouldn't get cold…But master why are you out here?" Finny looked worriedly over to the boy.

"I was just getting some air, perhaps I'll accompany you inside."

Hyde had already started for the mansion, Finny scampering after him. When they reached the inside of the mansion, they parted ways and Hyde was left once again alone.

"Right, weather actually affects me now. Gotta be careful with this frail body of mine." Hyde's stomach growled and he clutched it in pain.

Food too, shit forgot about my whole mission!

Following a map in his head, Hyde ended up right outside the kitchen doorway. He gently pushed the wooden door open and walked inside to the warmth of the kitchen.

A man stood with his back to him, clearly working on something of importance.

"Now just a little heat…" The man raised a blowtorch above his head and set it off on whatever poor food had to suffer it's wrath. The heat could be felt from where Hyde stood.

"Ah no! Not again! Sebastian is going to kill me for sure this time." The man quickly picked up the burnt beyond saving food and dumped it into the sink full of cold water.

"Ugh- blasted food" The man turned and jumped back with surprise at seeing his master here.

"Young master, what're you doing here?!" Bard looked around nervously but his gaze finally settled back onto the little lord.

Hyde blew a piece of hair that fell in front of his eyes, "Pardon the intrusion but I was in need of something to eat."

Bard took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with the blowtorch then plopped it halfway into his mouth.

"Something to eat eh? Sebastian should be up at your office with your afternoon meal, but it appears you aren't there to receive it"

Hyde's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, thank you for stating the obvious. "Oh is he up there now. I'll go ahead and hope to catch him on my way there. Thank you." He turned his heel and left the kitchen with a confused cook still smoking and holding a blowtorch.

"So Sebastian, my butler. Can a demon really sense another evil?" Hyde chuckled to himself as he made his way to his office where Ciel's butler was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Presenting the third chapter! *Bows and claps hands for sound effect.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I wasn't really working on this book too often so sorry for the late upload. But besides that dilemma, do write a comment to your liking. Makes me feel like I write for some reason on this planet.

Right right, I'm keeping you from reading the chapter. My apologies. Go ahead.

Ciel Phantomhive clawed at the mirror's glass, anything to draw the attention of his butler.

"Sebastian! Answer me you demon! Hear your master!" Ciel screeched like a wild beast, his voice never leaving the confinements of the mirror.

Sebastian continued to place an arrangement of food on Ciel's work desk along with a tea cup, his movements not even suggesting he heard at all.

Ciel left out a frustrated growl and yowled once more. Before he could curse the likes of Sebastian the office door swung open.

**Hyde's Perspective**

As Hyde entered the office he first noticed little Ciel still trapped in the mirror. He smiled at this and walked on to his waiting butler.

"Se-bas-ti-on…." He drew the demon's name out, his eyes trailing the butler's ever move.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian placed the last of the food onto the desk and now stood by his trolley. Hyde didn't answer, instead he walked around to his seat and leaned over to take a swipe at one of his desserts. He came away with a finger decorated in cream-cheese frosting with a raspberry balancing on the tip. He looked at it skeptically, finally flicking his tongue to get a taste.

Sebastian watched as his master licked away all of the frosting and kept the raspberry clutched between his front teeth. He widened his eyes as the boy turned to him and sucked the berry into his mouth and swallowed.

Hyde momentarily glanced to the mirror whose back was to him but he could still hear Ciel's angered shouting. If he saw what was going on…. The thought nearly made Hyde burst into laughter.

"Young Master, is the dessert to your liking?" Sebastian asked casually, trying not to eye the boy, all the while practically undressing him. But Hyde noticed all, included his demon butler's wandering eyes.

He smirked and stalked up to Sebastian. "It was delicious, you are so talented." Cake, god what a monstrous thing, sweets are pathetically disgusting! Hyde hid his disgust of the sweet. Unlike the real Ciel, Hyde differed in food preferences.

"But it appears my stomach is not feeling well, so I shall refrain from such things until I feel better." Hyde looked up to Sebastian with a big eye, his lie believable by even a demon.

"How unfortunate. If the pain becomes a problem I advise you to stay in today and try to keep to light foods." Sebastian had to look away from the boy's bright uncovered eye.

Hyde ghosted his fingers along the buttons of Sebastian's tailcoat, "But it'll be ever so lonely. And what am I to do without company?" He asked innocently.

Sebastian gulped, "I am sorry you are plagued by this dilemma. Perhaps you would like the company of the servants- they are quite entertaining."

Hyde frowned, "Entertaining yes…. But I was hoping for a more enjoyable company. Wouldn't it be nice to spend the day with me, Se-bas-ti-on?" The boy pressed his cheek to Sebastian's chest.

The butler caught his breath and shifted uncomfortably. Hyde smirked once again, how easily he is swayed for a demon.

Before Sebastian did something he would regret later, he removed Hyde from him and turned to his trolley. "I am afraid that I must attend to my duties. Enjoy your food." Sebastian rushed out of the room as quickly as possible, not looking back.

Ciel watched with frantick eyes, only being able to hear what had happened. Hyde had walked in front of the mirror, standing his his arms crossed.

"Interesting demon you have there." He commented.

Ciel glared from his prison, "Yes, he is a phantomhive butler after all."

Hyde turned the lord and sat down with his knees pulled up to his chest. Ciel sighed and sat down too, copying the pose.

"I suppose I owe you a little fact or two after today's adventures." Hyde mumbled. At this Ciel's ears perked up.

"So what would you like to know-"  
>"The Mirror." Ciel interrupted with an immediate response. Hyde understood his curiosity for the origins of the prison in which he was in.<p>

"The mirror of Truths. Originally hand crafted in the black mountains of Roumania where a man had lived far from any town or castle. He lived among the creatures there and learned many things. One was to craft objects that would see man's flaws or truths if you will. Of those objects he made, the Mirror was of great value. But unfortunately like all humans this man grew old and passed on. His crafts hidden in the valleys and forests, guarded by the beasts who lived there. Until others discovered such objects and sought to uncover them all and their source of… 'magic'?" Hyde explained.

Ciel digested the information. His brow furrowed, "Magic…?"

"Take us for example. We are the same but we've swapped places. More like swapped bodies and time space. The swapping is or can be categorized as magic. However it is like a chemical reaction triggered by certain verses and other factors that you must take into account." Hyde looked at his hand in front of him, turning it to examine his palm.

"A chemical reaction, interesting." Ciel gazed around him, processing an escape plan with the newly received information. Hyde shook his head in amusement.

"That won't help you as long as I don't participate." Ciel's face fell and he once again went back to glaring at his counter part. Hyde shrugged and got back up so he was standing above the boy.

"Maybe I'll tell you more, but thats if you're a good boy. Anyways it seems my food is almost cold, I have matters to attend to." Hyde passed the mirror where Ciel shook with anger. His only chance of escaping in the useless facts he was to earn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! *Nods head in pride and concentration***

**I don't know how long i plan to keep this story going for, it seems like more than my average 5 chapter story so lets just hope I don't and you don't get bored with it. **

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter, *whispers* Oh and don't forget to write a review of follow the story/me**

The angel oak wood mirror, The Mirror Of Truths, had been moved to the earl's bedchambers where it now rested on the wall above the oversized bed. Ciel Phantomhive was busy pondering about his life choices in the mirror while Hyde Phantomhive sat on his bed, reading a shakespeare playwright.

"Can you believe this man! This insolent fool calling this maiden too dainty to bear, what a mongrel!" Hyde turned a page in his book and again gasped, "Thats right Katharina, you tell that man your weight is as it should be!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "The Taming Of the Shrew? Huh, never thought you would be spending your precious time reading that silly thing." Hyde folded his page into a dog ear (which totally drove Ciel mad) and rested the book beside him.

He turned to his counterpart, "Seeing as I have just arrived in this world, I felt it necessary to learn as much about it as possible. I don't exactly get all of your memories."

Ciel made a sound of disgust, 'just arriving in this world' was an understatement. It had been several days since his evil personality escaped the prison and left poor Ciel on his own. Now the little devil ransacked the mansion library, gathering as much knowledge as possible.

"What do you mean you don't get all of my memories? What are the parts you do get?" Ciel prodded the other boy for information, it had been like this for hours.

"Mmm, maybe I'll tell you but as long as you give me information in exchange." Hyde crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his thighs so he may lean his chin on his hands.

Ciel scraped his teeth against his lower lip, drawing thin red lines on them. It was hard to tell whether Hyde was serious or not.

"What is it that you want to know…?" Ciel dared to ask. Hyde smiled, once again revealing fang like teeth. Maybe it was a quirk to his evil 'personality', Ciel had wondered earlier that day.

"How about you tell me what kind of panties Mey Rin likes to wear?" Ciel's face colored and only worsened when he saw that Hyde wasnt joking around.

"What! Wh-why do you want to know that?! You pervert!" Ciel stuttered like a child.

Hyde only looked amused, "I was just wondering since you apparently like to hide your maid's body beneath layers of clothing, even though she certainly has some commendable aspects."

Ciel banged his forehead against the glass mirror, trying to rid his mind of images that he'd rather not see.

"But if you dont want to tell me thats alright. You just won't get the information I have either." Hyde goaded the earl, knowing that unknown knowledge was like a magnet to Ciel, drawing the boy closer no matter what.

Ciel rubbed his head, "Who is to say I even know?"

"Now now don't be like that. I could always ask Sebastian if you're unwilling." This comment sent Ciel into panic mode.

"No dont! I'll tell you, I will." Ciel watched with frightened eyes. It was true he knew of what panties Mey Rin chose to wear, he was after all the one left in charge of the servants outfits.

"Are you afraid that little ol'Sebastian will have this kind of knowledge, or is it that you want him all for yourself?" Hyde snickered at Ciel's rosy cheeks, that gave him the answer.

Ciel realized after a moment that he would have to give up his portion of the deal first.

He took a breath and spoke with dignity, "Mey Rin tends to wear black lacy rose designed panties that have little-to-almost invisible pockets along the upper lining for ammo she carries around. She wears black thigh high stockings that are attached to a garter belt, also black. Her bra is not padded but made of a shear and yet sturdy black personally designed material that takes to the same rose design as the panties. Her bra is trimmed with small silk frills that are rosy pink. The designs of bra, garter and panties were made to allow movement in the direst of situations but provide a rather distraction view for her attackers." Ciel huffed at the end, his words flowed from him and he hadn't taken a breath in between.

Hyde sat there wide eyed, "So those things are the real deal, I was wondering about that. Mmmhmm, very sexy indeed, good choices Ciel."

Ciel cleared his throat waiting for Hyde's part of the deal. His embarrassment hopefully to be dulled by the new facts awaiting him.

"Oh right, my turn. My memory is quite similar to yours in events that have taken place around you and major decisions on your part. However I do not get the memory about this world if you haven't experienced it thus I must learn on my own. Also our emotions are quite different, as I was entirely pure emotion before but personally not your own."

Ciel nodded his head, the facts being organized in his mind trying to formulate some sense of right from wrong.

"Anyway, I still have a lot to learn and this guy shakespeare has a lot to teach me. So I'll go back to my lesson now" Hyde plopped back into his reading position with his stomach on the bed and his book held before him.

"Quite a lot indeed. Oh and you don't want to forget your dance lessons tomorrow…" Ciel actually couldn't wait for Hyde to endure the lessons, seeing as he sucked at dancing he assumed his counterpart did too.

"Mmm, not to worry. I'm an excellent dancer- my time in there gave me a lot to do on my own, dancing is one of many things I excel at."

Ciel smirked, it wasn't everyday he suddenly learned how to dance. He just hoped his butler would notice the change too.


	5. Chapter 5

**What is this, the 5th chapter? Huh where did my memory go, *lifts laptop then drops it back down* nope not there. Ah oh well ^_^ I'll find it soon enough**

**Anyway enjoy this whatever number chapter and dont forget to review!**

Sebastian held Hyde close and then parted ways as per the dance steps. He twirled the boy and circled around him in what was in another time a dance of passion between lovers. Today the boy was suppose to learn this new dance however he surprised Sebastian by showing off his memorized steps.

"Young master, I commend you. You seem to know this dance well" The 'song' ended and both the boy and demon stopped held in each other's embrace.

"Of course, although I usually dance as the male so switching to be the submissive one is rather interesting." Hyde smirked at Sebastian, and took a step backward to distance himself.

"Oh? Usually the male role?" Sebastian slanted his eyes at the lord and sniffed the air. It still smelt exactly as his master does.

"You who is too small and dainty to be anything but the woman and yet you say you are usually the male… how so young master of mine?"

Hyde froze in place, he wasn't aware that such a lord as Ciel would always dance as the female role. "Uh, I just meant that when I am the male role I dance better because of the most practice." He kept his cool and stood his ground against the demon. It was too late to turn back now.

"Now now, I know that my master has practiced not once out of my classes so pray tell where you could practice if not with me." Sebastian walked closer and was now inches from Hyde.

Unlike Ciel, Hyde did not move away from the demon in embarrassment, instead he stood on his tiptoes to lean close Sebastian's ear.

"Dogs that can't be loyal are of no use to their masters, they would be put down." This made the butler's eyes widen and Hyde frowned slightly. "Do you like when I call you a dog, a mutt, or a bitch?" He blew hot air onto the demon's neck right below his earlobe.

Sebastian's breath hitched and he nearly moaned at this new attitude of his master.

"Tch, begone from my sight you lowly dog!" Hyde shoved Sebastian away from him and turned for the double doors leading into a corridor. His butler stood dazed at the sudden departure. He had imagined a different outcome than the current one where he was left alone in the room.

"I'll have him beg- Who does he think he is getting all hot and bothered without my permission!" Hyde picked up the pace until he was a good distance away from Sebastian. A female voice rang down the hall and Hyde realized he ended up in the servants quarters.

Perfect timing my little cherry blossom… He smiled and continued down the hall to find Mey Rin.

In her room she could be heard humming and occasionally voicing words of a song.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm, three small shots. Hmm hmm hmm, in your chest. Hmmm hmmm hmmm, down the river of red, your body sails!"

Hyde listened in on her song, the horrific verses only sent shivers along his spine. She sang until he accidently fell forward in into her room past the wooden door.

"Huh? Young Master?!" Mey Rin rushed to help him up not realizing he had been watching her. Hyde wobbled to his feet and looked up with big eyes to Mey Rin.

"I'm not feeling so well, just a bit tired thats all." He lied through his teeth. Mey Rin led the little lord to her twin bed and sat him down.

"Would you like Sebastian to come and bring you to your chambers?" She looked concerned and kept fidgeting around. Hyde turned his head so he stared at her bed covers which were simple blue wool.

"Please don't let him do that… Can I… Can I rest here for a bit?" He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. Mey Rin's pulse sped up and she blushed vibrant pink.

"I don't think that is appropriate Young Master, you are a lord and this is a servants room… its just…" Mey Rin didn't finish because Hyde was now clutching her hand tightly and tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

"Please, I don't feel like I can face him right now. Let me rest here awhile, and if you would stay with me I would appreciate it." He rolled onto the bed and closed his eyes with his back on the blue wool covers. Just some rest, this body after all can only handle so much, Hyde thought to himself.

Mey Rin stood over him but eventually grabbed a nearby stool so she may sit. Before long he seemed to snore softly and so she removed her glasses.

With piercing gold-brown eyes she looked over the sleeping lord. He was so small and barely even fit half of the bed. His hair was strewn across his forehead and his eye patch was loosely falling off his head. She removed the eye patch gently and he suddenly caught her arm. She didn't register his demon contract mark, instead she noticed the look in his eyes. It was nothing she'd seen before, such sadness and yet darkness resided there as well.

"Thank you for waking me, it appears I have had a nightmare. Aww but I'm still so tired!" He yawned and curled back up with Mey Rin's hand resting between his chest and his arms. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when he began to snore once more.

"Just who are you, my young master or…?" Mey Rin shook her head and moved so she shared the bed with the sleeping lord. With her hand next to his beating heart she closed her eyes and drifted off alongside Hyde Phantomhive.

However not to far away another presence lurked. Sebastian watched from the shadows to see the maid lay with his master.

"Who are you?" He questioned and merged back into the inky shadows that resided in the corner or the room. All was quiet except the hushed snores of a maid and her lord.


End file.
